The Crazy Days of High School
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: Typical days in Seigaku High School are taking place. And what would happen...if they were characters from different manga...?
1. Introductions in a way

Chibi: Hello and welcome to my new story! The characters will be from Cardcaptors, Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, Fushigi Yugi, and yes…and probably more manga/anime. Enjoy!

(Nearby…is Miaka eating food, she whirls around to look at the camera)

Miaka: Hwiahia! (Everyone sweatdrops)

Sakura: I think Miaka means Hihi…

Touya: Kaijuus act alike. (All the girls smack him with objects nearby) Ow… (The guys pop up)

Guys: Enjoy the story. And… Chibi will appear in the story…

Chibi: LET'S START!

**The Days of Seigaku High School**

**Chapter 1: Introductions…in a way…**

The story is currently starting in Tomoeda. At a mansion surrounded by Sakura trees and a gate. Birds are chirping, and it's a nice beautiful place...until...  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" A 14 year old yelled as she saw the clock. She jumped out. An auburn hair girl with emerald eyes runs to the bathroom in hurry. In the kitchen sat a long haired boy of 18 years old and another with short black hair and black eyes currently cooking breakfast.  
"Looks like the kaijuu woke up." the black hair one said.  
"Touya, you REALLY shouldn't call Sakura that..." the long brown haired boy replied sipping his morning tea. He was right; Touya REALLY shouldn't have said that. Sakura stomped downstairs into the kitchen fully dressed in a pink shirt and jeans. She smiles at the long brown haired boy acknowledging him with a, "Ohayo Hotohori-san!" and stomped on Touya's foot but also saying,  
"Ohayo Touya!" On his name she made it very obvious she was mad at him. Touya clenched his poor foot while Hotohori continued the breakfast Touya was unable to finish. Several house away, in another mansion surrounded by light purple flowers a purple hair girl with amethyst hair looked up.  
"I swear I heard Sakura." She said. Another purple haired person came in, but it was a male.  
"Tomoyo, that definitely WAS Sakura..." The purple haired person is Nuriko, Tomoyo's cousin. "Noone else can yell like our Cherry Blossom." Tomoyo nodded. The doorbell rang. Both Tomoyo and Nuriko went to see who it is.  
"Ohayo Nuriko! Ohayo Tomoyo!" An 18 year old guy with short brown hair said smiling wearing a Seigaku tennis jacket. Three more besides him, was another with brown hair but included glasses was also wearing a Seigaku tennis jacket, and twins both dirty blonde haired with blue eyes waved hi.  
"Ohayo Fuji, Tezuka, Amiboshi and Suboshi!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. Nuriko looked at the 4 other males.  
"You're all looking for Eiji right?" Nuriko asked. As Tezuka and Fuji nodded a happy looking boy did a spin out of nowhere in a Seigaku tennis jacket.   
"Ohayo minna!" Eiji smiled while stretching.  
"Oh Eiji-san, you're up." Tomoyo said greeting him with a smile. Eiji nodded.  
"Well, I'm going to leave, gotta go practice tennis!" Eiji said taking his tennis bag out of nowhere.  
"We'll come with you!" Tomoyo and Nuriko chorused both already at the front door.  
"Hey! I thought you two were going to leave later!" Eiji exclaimed as his little sister and his playful brother ran up ahead to his friends. Sakura and Hotohori were on the front steps of their house.  
"Ohayo minna!" Sakura yelled happily. Tomoyo immediately whipped out her handy camcorder, Nuriko had stars in his eyes of what designs would fit Sakura, Eiji, Fuji, and Tezuka talking about tennis while the twins just stood around.  
"Minna, sorry to disturb your talk, but...isn't school starting in 5 minutes?" Amiboshi said as Suboshi already was 3 blocks ahead of everyone. Everyone stared at Amiboshi with wide eyes except for Fuji and Tezuka and everyone ran the way Suboshi did.   
"That wasn't fair Suboshi! You ran ahead of us!" Eiji yelled at Suboshi's back.  
"It was your own fault!" Suboshi yelled. "You were all too busy talking!" At that comment, all the males got angry and sped up on their running catching up with Suboshi. The girls ran too but not as fast as their friends/brothers. 3 1/2 minutes everyone had reached the school gasping for air. Touya and another white haired male were standing at the gate talking.  
"Touya! How you get here! Last I saw you; you were at home clutching your foot!" Sakura exclaimed at the sight of her older brother. She also greeted the other male with,"Ohayo Yukito-san!"  
"I got zapped here by magic." Touya said pointing towards blue haired male with a smiley face mask on. Sakura gasped at the sight of him then lunged forward.  
"CHICHIRI!" She yelled as she enveloped him in a hug.  
"Ah...Sakura-san, you're squeezing me too hard..." Chichiri struggled to say. Throughout this, Tomoyo still had the camcorder on. A motorcycle roared near them. The driver stood up and took off the helmet.  
"Looks like I won the bet." An orange haired boy said smirking as he looked around him.  
"Looks like Tasuki just arrived." Fuji said smiling.  
"Wait a sec, if Tasuki arrived that means..." Suboshi began saying as he wondered about it and just as 2 other motorcycles roared into the driveway of the school. Amiboshi continued his twin's unfinished sentence, "Li and Oishi should arrive."  
"Told ya you two, I'll win." Tasuki said grinning.  
"Give me a break Tasuki, you got a head start!" Li fumed as he took off his helmet revealing his messy brown hair.  
"Now now..." Oishi said as he tried to break the two of them up from the fight as soon as he took off his helmet revealing his black hair.  
"Allow me." Nuriko said as he smacked both Li and Tasuki off their motorcycles. Oishi sighed as he locked his brothers' motorcycles up and took off to put their stuff away.  
"Hey! What was that for! Stupid gay!" Li and Tasuki yelled at the same time. They both regretted it as they saw Nuriko's face of doom.   
"What...did...you...idiots...say!" Nuriko said coldly emphasizing she was really angry.  
"Uh-oh!" Tasuki said. He looked at Li who nodded.  
"We'll be going to class!" Both yelled as they ran away from an angry Nuriko. But all three stopped running in the middle of the hall because of a grinning figure ahead of them. The rest of the group walked up to see what was going on.  
"Last I checked...running was forbidden...Li-sans...and Daidouji-san..." The figure moved his glasses up and held up a slimy green substance in three cups. Everyone flinched. Tezuka calmly stared at the situation then excused himself, "I'll be going to class." Oishi, Eiji, Suboshi, and Amiboshi immediately said, "I have to go too!" Touya and Yukito already left. Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped at the situation.  
"Ohayo...Inui..." Nuriko, Li, and Tasuki said as they trembled at the sight of the green substance.  
"Inui, stop it with your evil inventions." A brown haired man with a yellow handband walked up to the 4. "I don't really want to see any more patients today then LAST week."  
"Oh hey Mitsukake...just when I was about to try my invention too..." Inui said. Li, Nuriko, and Tasuki gulped.

_Flashback of last week...  
Mitsukake was sitting in the doctor's office looking at some reports. There was a knock on the door and about 15-20 people all with looks of dread on their faces muttered, "  
Could you please help us? We were forced to drink...Inui's..." And then everyone got knocked out. Mitsukake sighed. Inui was starting to be a pain...  
End of flashback...  
_  
Mitsukake held up 10 bottles of red slimy substance. Inui looked at him.  
"How did you get that?" Inui asked as inside he was shocked to see his brother find his secret stash of Inui's Special Remix Juice.  
"I'm not that unobservant..." Mitsukake said and then threw it out an open window.  
"AHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOO! MY SECRET INVENTION!" Inui started to race out the gate but Mitsukake prevented him.  
"We have class you know..." Mitsukake said just as the bell rang. Tasuki grabbed Sakura's hand and ran as fast as he can as the bell rang.  
"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed. Behind him was Tomoyo, Nuriko, and Li. Li's face had a look of death.  
"Tasuki! Let go of Kinomoto's hand!" Li yelled. Sakura sweatdropped as Tomoyo was still filming. Nuriko sighed and grabbed everyone and threw them right into their classroom. Then he went into his, which was next to theirs. Their teacher was a bit shocked to see 4 of his students' one on top of another in front of him.  
"Ehehehehe...Ohayo Terada-sensei..." Sakura said while trying not to smile. She was on top of everyone else, Li at the bottom, Tasuki on top of him and Tomoyo below Sakura but above Tasuki.  
"You should get to your seats..." Terada-sensei said. As Sakura sat down, a red hair girl waved.  
"Ohayo Miaka-san." Sakura whispered.  
"Ohayo. Take a look at our new transfer students. The one with dark blue hair's so cute and mysterious...I hope to get to know him." Miaka said whispering back.  
"I was just about to introduce some new students." Terada-sensei announced.  
A smiling short pink haired boy stood in front of the classroom next to Terada-sensei.  
"Ohayo minna! I'm Chiriko!" He said as he bowed down. All the girls squealed about how cute he was.  
Next to Chiriko was a blonde hair boy with sapphire eyes.  
"I'm Nakago." He said simply before not saying another word. Some girls gasped at how cute he was. Some trembled at his coldness. The dark blue haired boy with sapphire eyes sighed and smacked him in the head.  
"Sorry minna, Nakago doesn't say much. I'm Tamahome. Unfortunately I'm his brother." He sighed. Nakago glared and whirled a kick in Tamahome's way. Everyone gasped. Some girls put their hands over their eyes. Li just looked out the window. Sakura and Tomoyo shook their heads at the two's battle. Miaka observed Tamahome. A light pink hair girl stood in Nakago's way.  
"Nakago...no fighting in school remember?" The pink hair girl said smiling. Nakago stopped his attack as soon as she came in front of him. She whirled around to look at Tamahome with light pink orbs.  
"Don't provoke him Tamahome...that's not good to do." She told Tamahome, almost like in a scolding way. Tamahome sullenly nodded. She turned to the rest of the class who stared at the newcomers with different views.  
"Ohayo everyone. I'm Chibi." She said smiling. All the males blushed at her innocent smile. Nakago glared, and put his hand around her.  
"Back off...she's my girlfriend." Nakago said coldly.

Reviews please! Whatcha think?


	2. Lunchtime Fights

Since my story has been finally reviewed by one person, Redwood I decided to start the next chapter. I hope to get more reviews this time…

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

"Oi Tereda sensei, would you start the lesson already?" A dark green haired boy with green eyes and the Seigaku jacket said. Terada-sensei looked at the boy.  
"Gomen nasai for keeping you waiting Echizen." Terada-sensei replied and directed the new students to their seats. Tamahome had a seat next to Miaka. Nakago was assigned to sit besides Yui, a female with blue eyes and blonde hair. Chibi was next to a male with dark hair and purple eyes named Kai. Chiriko sat next to a girl named Lucia (little blonde hair girl about Chiriko's size with blue eyes). "Now, today we will be learning about the history of Jean of Arc." Terada-sensei said and started the lesson.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

In another classroom a floor above our 6th graders was filled with 9th and 8th graders. Fuji, Eiji, Tezuka, Suboshi, Amiboshi, Chichiri, Touya, Yukito, Mitsukake, Inui, Oishi were among them. Their teacher was a blonde woman with purple eyes. She wore a purple shirt and jeans. Everyone in the room was busy talking. She looked around her observing the students. While she was doing that one of the students who was an absolute pervert walked up behind her ready to touch her breasts from behind. He was however knocked out from doing so by a white-haired teacher with blue eyes that slammed the teacher's desk onto the student. Everyone stopped their chattering at the source of noise.  
"Don't even think about touching Ms. Kusakabe..." He muttered with a very cold voice when the student woke up. Out of nowhere a large ruler appeared in his hand. He continued, "If you do, you will see to me..." By then every single student was silent. The female teacher whirled around smiling then seemingly tugged something. From above the ceiling fell on the student.  
"As you could see Chiaki, I was alright...no student could be about to touch me because I set up booty traps all over me." The purple eyed teacher smirked. Everyone sweatdropped. But most students quickly took a look around the room.   
"Wow...she's harsh aniki..." Suboshi whispered to his brother next to him. Amiboshi shrugged. Tezuka sighed. Oishi whispered to him, "We aren't going to learn anything today are we?" Tezuka nodded in answer.  
"Well, Mr. Nagoya. Your class must be going crazy by now especially the girls..." Ms. Kusakabe said as she tried to push him out the door.  
"Uh...I dismissed them early to..." Mr. Nagoya hinted. Ms. Kusakabe got the immediate thought, you hentai! Stupid Chiaki! She walked away from him and tugged again in the air. From above, blue paint came pouring down. The girls in the room screamed as they hid under the desks. Some guys hid under their jackets. Tezuka had already walked out before the paint came down. Oishi wasn't so lucky. Neither were the two twins. Touya and Yukito walked out.  
"Class dismissed. We will start our class tomorrow with distribution of textbooks." Ms. Kusakabe announced as she started glaring at Mr. Nagoya who wasn't covered with blue paint a single bit.  
"You didn't get me Maron." He said playfully as he poked her. She sighed and her baton came out which whirled around a nail on the ceiling. Purple paint came pouring down which Mr. Nagoya COULD NOT avoid.  
Within seconds Chiaki was covered with purple paint. He sighed.  
"You might have got me Maron, but whats to say if you didn't get any?" Chiaki said with a gleam coming up in his eye. Maron immediately knew what was going to happen and ran for it. Chiaki jumped and caught her and both of them landed onto the floor. Soon Maron was also covered in purple paint.  
"Chiaki, get off me!" Maron said as her purple orbs stared into his sapphire ones.  
"Why should I?" Chiaki replied while leaning closer.  
"Because...because of the students!" Maron stuttered. Chiaki took a quick look around then stared back at her.   
"They already left." Chiaki said and leaned in for a kiss. As their lips met, Maron tried to stop it but she fell into the spell of the kiss...and both started making out on the ground.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

At lunch...  
Sakura was happily running towards the only Sakura tree in the school yard with Tomoyo chasing after her still filming. They both spotted the rest of the group.  
"Ohayo Yukito, Touya, Suboshi, Amiboshi, Oishi, Inui, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Tasuki, Li-kun, Chiharu, Rika, Tezuka, Nuriko, Echizen!" Everyone waved hello.  
"So kaijuu...what did you pack for everyone today?" Touya asked.  
"Eh? I didn't pack anything. It wasn't my turn. It was Hotohori's." Sakura replied surprised. But she also started smacking her older brother with her schoolbag because he called her kaijuu. Tomoyo had already whipped out her film while Nuriko was busy sketching clothes onto her sketchbook.  
"Ohayo minna. Sorry I'm late. It was hard to carry all of these with those girls following me but Fuji and Eiji helped me out." Hotohori said as he arrived with a huge bunch of food with Fuji and Eiji by his side. In back of him were girls staring at him with starry eyes.  
"Let's eat!" Eiji cheered; some really serious people who were reading or staring at someone.

"Took you a while to get here eh Student President?" Tasuki said smirking at Hotohori. Hotohori gave Tasuki a death glare which made him hide behind Sakura who squealed in surprise and Li glared at his brother who made a face at him

While Sakura was eating she noticed the new students from her social studies class. Chibi was eating with Nakago. Nearby was her classmate, Kai also from her social studies class who was staring at the couple.  
"I wonder what's going on..." Sakura said aloud by accident.  
"Kai has a crush on Chibi." The statement was spoken by another of Seigaku's regulars in the tennis team. The sophomore, Momoshiro Takeishi.  
"HOE!" Sakura exclaimed as she was surprised to see Momoshiro arrive out of nowhere.  
"Mind if I join you on eating?" Momoshiro smiled as he looked at Hotohori who nodded. Seconds later, Momoshiro had ate a lot complimenting Hotohori who smiled. Inui stood up and asked, "Is everyone coming to Seigaku's tennis game today?" Everyone except for the Seigaku regulars who were eating nodded. Inui looked at his notebook and announced, "Seigaku's tennis team will be vs. Fudomine's tennis team this Friday. Today is already Monday so practice will be after Lunch today. Passes will be sent to the student's classes. Tasuki edged over to Sakura.  
"Do you want me to pick you up after school Sakura?" Tasuki asked her.  
"What are you doing with Sakura!" Touya and Li exclaimed at the same time. Everyone sweatdropped and most continued eating. Sakura blushed.  
"OOOooOOOooOOooo...so...Li likes Sakura-chan? Jealous Li?" Eiji teased.  
"Shut...shut up!" Li exclaimed with a blush coming on.

"Looks like it." Fuji nodded in confirmation with a lot of the gang agreeing.

"Eiji stop it! It's mean to say that to Li. He'll be heartbroken for the rest of his life…if Sakura likes Tasuki. Or if it happens to Tasuki if Sakura likes Li." Oishi said. Touya grabbed Li and Tasuki by their collars."Stay away from my little sister gakis!" He yelled at them. Yukito rushed over.  
"Now now...Touya you should calm down." Yukito said with a sweatdrop on his head. Touya's fight took a while to be stopped with the guys yelling at each other while the rest of the gang watched in amusement.  
"What do you want?" Nakago's cold voice said chilling everyone's spine who sat near the cherry blossom tree. Everyone turned over to see what was going on. Nakago was standing in front of Chibi who clutched his jacket trying to prevent him from hitting Kai who smirked.  
"Nakago, stop. He isn't worth it." Chibi cried as she was using all her strength.  
"Wow Nakago, really overprotective of your girlfriend aren't you?" Kai said provoking him even more. Chibi's eyes went over to Kai's and met. Her tears started to come out. Tezuka walked over to the fight and calmly said, "This fight will stop now. Both of you." Both boys whirled over. Kai and Nakago both glared at Tezuka who calmly picked both of them up by their back collars.  
"Hey! Let me down!" Kai exclaimed. Nakago was boiling mad and was shaking.  
"Captain! Let go of Nakago! It looks like he's going to kick you!" Momoshiro exclaimed. He was rushing over including the rest of the Seigaku regulars that were nearby, Oishi, Eiji, Fuji, Echizen, and Inui. Chibi jumped up and tugged Nakago's shirt.   
"Stop Nakago...stop this nonsense..." Chibi whispered as she hugged his waist tightly that she could touch with tears falling down her cheeks. The anger that was once in his head faded away at the touch of the pink hair girl who was hugging him including the sight of her crying. Tezuka put Nakago and Chibi on the ground but still held on to Kai who was throwing a tantrum. Chibi turned around after wiping away her tears.  
"Gomen nasai minna for disturbing your lunch." Chibi apologized for Nakago.  
"I'll like to hear Nakago say it." Oishi said. The rest of the regulars nodded. Inui smirked evilly with a black aura around him.   
"If you don't you will drink the Inui Supreme!" Inui announced holding up his invention, a blue slimy substance in a cup. Everyone saw it and has a feeling of dread arise.  
"Another new invention Inui?" Fuji asked smiling. Inui nodded.  
"It's healthy for the body." Inui said holding it towards Nakago. Nakago took it and drank all of it. The Seigaku regulars looked at him as if he was crazy.  
"Tastes ok." Nakago said as he threw the cup away in a nearby garbage can. Inui had a sweatdrop on his head. Only three people actually drink his stuff with no problem usually. That was him, Tezuka, and Fuji. Looks like someone else came up except he actually drank Inui's Supreme which Fuji couldn't even survive.

"How would you like to join our tennis team…Nakago?" Tezuka said after deciding after a while, while Kai was still yelling insults. Nakago's eyes widened including the rest of the Seigaku regulars and their friends.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

Please review > 

-Chibi


End file.
